El juego del rastreador y la cazadora
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Respuesta al reto del foro de los Cullen! One-Shot AU: Cuando la cacería va más allá de un juego entre la vida y la muerte


**¡Hola a todos! XD ja ja ja… bueno… este es el segundo reto del foro de Los Cullen! XD. Así que aquí está mi pequeño One-Shot / AU de ****Victoria y James XD.**

**Espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios XD ja ja ja.**

Él era el rastreador, yo la cazadora. Ese era nuestro juego; uno en dónde los humanos luchaban inútilmente contra nosotros por su supervivencia.

Hemos estado juntos desde que nos conocimos, fingiendo tener un romance para no sentirnos abatidos por la soledad y el aburrimiento que conlleva la vida inmortal.

Por lo general, James buscaba a la víctima y yo la atraía hacia nosotros para acabar con su patética existencia. Definitivamente éramos un equipo perfecto.

De repente, ya no éramos una pareja; nos convertimos pronto en un gran trío en cuando Laurent decidió unírsenos. Al principio no estaba muy convencida sobre la idea de un nuevo integrante en el grupo, pero James insistía en que tal vez nos podría ser útil algún día.

Las cosas se volvieron más aburridas con la presencia de Laurent. Él era un hombre serio; no nos dejaba jugar con la comida, y ahora debíamos cazar en los lugares más alejados de la civilización y poner los cuerpos en lugares en dónde pudiera parecer que fueron atacados por algún animal salvaje.

Siempre que Laurent se encontraba lejos, intentaba convencer a James de que acabáramos con su vida, pero ya no tenía caso intentarlo.

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, este sitio tenía poca población. Sin embargo, tenía un gran bosque y varias zonas alejadas excelentes para la cacería.

Caminamos por el bosque después de cazar; un potente sonido llamó nuestra atención. Este provenía de una parte cercana al bosque, y sabía que iba más allá de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Mis sospechas se disiparon en cuanto un objeto voló en dirección a nosotros a toda velocidad, y Laurent lo atrapó en el aire antes de que impactara contra su cara. Se trataba de una bola de Baseball; de seguro alguien estaba jugando cerca de aquí y, a juzgar por la fuerza y la velocidad con la que venían, podía jurar que eran como nosotros: vampiros.

Los tres nos sonreímos. Definitivamente, era extraño que hubiera vampiros en un pequeño pueblo como este.

-Vamos a saludar –dijo James. –Tal vez tengan campo para tres jugadores más.

Cambiamos la dirección de nuestro camino para encontrarlos.

-Creímos haber escuchado a alguien jugando –les dijo Laurent, lanzándole la pelota de Baseball al que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo: Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados. –Soy Laurent, y ellos son James y Victoria.

Aquel hombre rubio, el líder del grupo nos presentó a su familia.

Aquel extraño grupo de vampiros se comportaba de una manera muy misteriosa. Escondían algo, estaba segura de ello.

Intentaban parecer tranquilos; sin embargo, no eran muy buenos fingiendo. Se les podía notar un pequeño dejo de preocupación, especialmente a un chico de cabello cobrizo.

-¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? –preguntó Laurent.

No escuché el resto de la conversación, me pareció sumamente aburrida. Hasta que Carlisle mencionó una invitación a su casa. Miré a James un poco confundida, y él me devolvió una mirada de confusión también.

Hubo otro momento de conversación más, y de pronto, llegó una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Cerca había un humano, él lo había olfateado.

Lo oí inhalar fuertemente, y luego se quedó mirando a la chica que se encontraba detrás del joven de pelo cobrizo.

James había encontrado a nuestra próxima víctima, el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Carlisle les ordenó a los más jóvenes que se llevaran nuestro almuerzo, pero nosotros teníamos un plan para cualquier ocasión o contratiempo. Nos gustaba jugar con nuestras propias reglas.

Esta es mi modalidad de juego favorita: Lucha por sobrevivir. Ambos grupos competiríamos por la vida de la chica; unos para tomar su vida, y otros para intentar salvarla. Sin embargo, sólo uno resultaría victorioso. Esta sería la ley del más fuerte, una lucha entre la vida y la muerte por un objetivo en común.

Sangre, dolor y muerte seguirían al perdedor por el resto de la eternidad, mientras el ganador conseguía el dulce sabor de la victoria.

Yo me encargaría de acabar con las chicas, mientras que James se haría cargo de cualquiera que estuviera cerca, y traería el premio hasta nosotros. Laurent se haría cargo si algún enemigo llegase a escapar.

Les dimos unos cuantos segundos de ventaja para hacer el juego más interesante, y luego comenzamos a correr en diferentes direcciones, buscando indicios de los jóvenes Cullen y la humana.

Finalmente, me quedé en el bosque espiando a Laurent. Había algo muy extraño: él estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Carlisle y su familia. ¿Acaso el muy tonto estaba pensando en traicionarnos? Ya me encargaría de él después…

Corrí a las afueras del bosque. De seguro algún enemigo estaba cerca…

De repente las vi; iban a toda velocidad en un auto. Me apresuré a seguirlas y, cuando creí que podía tomarlas por sorpresa, salté frente al auto y lo detuve con una mano.

La primera mujer en bajar del auto era pequeña y delgada, y su cabello era ondulado color caramelo. La segunda era rubia, de cabello largo y alta.

Ambas estaban en posición de ataque y me miraban con cautela.

Definitivamente, ambas eran buenas en pelea; sin embargo, encontrar puntos débiles era mi punto clave. Las dos eran bastante lentas.

Estaba a punto de destruir a la rubia, cuando mi celular sonó. Se trataba de James, necesitaba unos cuantos datos sobre la chica, como: Dirección de su casa en Phoenix, número de su celular, y el nombre y ubicación de algún establecimiento en dónde ella hubiera estado.

Tuve que dejar la pelea como pendiente. En ese momento el premio era el objetivo más importante, algo que no debía perderme.

James, que había seguido a la chica a su casa, me dio la dirección exacta para que yo me infiltrara a buscar la información que necesitábamos.

Llegué a aquella casa en tiempo récord; entré por una ventana, la cual resultó ser la de su habitación. Revisé el cuarto con la vista, y luego abrí las gavetas de su mesa de noche, su armario y el escritorio en busca de alguna información útil.

En su escritorio encontré su nombre en el armario no había nada, y por último en su mesa de noche estaba la fotografía de una niña vestida de bailarina.

Vi un ordenador viejo, y una computadora que podría pasar por prima de un dinosaurio. Sin embargo, me senté en la silla que estaba frene a la computadora y la encendí.

Busqué en internet sobre las diferentes academias de danza en Phoenix, hasta que encontré la que necesitaba, y definitivamente, esta escuelucha de cuarta no se preocupaba por resguardar la seguridad de sus estudiantes.

Llamé a James y le di los datos que necesitaba; el me pidió que lo esperara en el bosque en un día, y después colgó.

**(…)**

Esperé un día, dos, una semana; sin embargo, él nunca regresó, ni devolvió ninguna de mis llamadas.

Caminé sin rumbo alguno; de seguro James estaba intentando asustarme, pero todo cambió en cuanto los vi… allí, bajándose de un Volvo plateado, se encontraban el vampiro de cabello cobrizo… con la humana.

No podía creer que hubieran acabado con James; esto no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma…

¡Esos malditos! ¿Cómo habían podido acabar con él? Ya me las pagarían… ya lo verían. Las cosas no se quedarían así.

La muerte de James sólo me había llevado a desear con más fuerza la vida de aquella humana, y no descansaría hasta poder obtenerla.

Él era el rastreador, yo soy la cazadora y, por más que él ya no estuviera aquí; el juego aún no terminaba. Tan sólo había perdido el primer round. No me daría por vencida, ya faltaba poco para empezar la segunda etapa del juego.

**Bueno, este es mi pequeño One-Shot… espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews XD. ¡Yupi!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Muy malvadoso… o algo XD.**

**¡Queremos reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD je je je.**

**Bueno, por ahora eso es todo... esta que haya más retos, y a los que están leyendo el fic largo, pues los veo el miércoles para el siguiente capítulo XD.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


End file.
